Klondike shenanigans
by Enmadearist
Summary: Aot cast answer the famous question, "what would you do for a Klondike bar?".


It was a typical Saturday for Eren, he was forced to walk the streets of Shiganshina for work. He was tasked with asking strangers the famous question, "What would you do for a Klondike bar?" and taping their responses.

The first Victim was a short blonde boy with a bowl cut and blue eyes. "Excuse me, do you have a moment?" Eren asked him.

"Yah, I guess so." The blonde replied.

"Alright, can I have your name, age and what you would do for a Klondike bar?"

"I'm Armin Alert, 18, and I would... ummm fail a test I suppose."

"Alright thank you." Eren said and kept walking. The next person he ran across was his adopted sister. "Mikasa, ya gotta help me. I need you to answer a few questions for my boss. Will you?"

"Yah, only because you asked though."

Eren signaled the camera man to start filming. "Excuse me ms. Can I please have your name, age, and what you would do for a Klondike bar?"

"Mikasa Ackerman, Age 19, I'd kiss a girl on film." She answered flatly. Eren's face turned fright red

"O-ok thank you ma'am" he said and signaled the camera to turn off. "MIKASA! Why would you say that! You are already dating a horse faced dick bag, now your going to go around kissing girls for ice cream!"

"Not that big a deal, we all know your gay, why cant I be express interest in both?" She answered. Eren knew she had a good point but he didn't want to hear it.

"What ever, I gotta get back to work" Eren said walking off. After about an hour he spotted two men sitting on a bench talking. One had blond hair, neat shiny hair, and eyebrows that looked like they could be caterpillars. The second man had black hair that seemed to be placed perfectly and an undercut, his eyes also were dark and cold glancing at Eren as he approached them.

"Excuse me but could I ask you a few-"

"No" the man with black hair answered.

"Oh come on Levi. I'm sure the kid wont take long. Plus." the blond haired man stopped and leaned into the darker haired male's ear whispering.

"Fine" The man referred to as Levi huffed. Eren signaled The cameras again."

"Can I get both of your names, ages, and what you would both do for a Klondike bar?"

"I'm Erwin Smith, age 32, and this is Levi, Age, 27." Erwin answered.

"For that shitty ice cream we would fuck you." Levi answered in a monotone voice while pulling out what looked like a business card and pen. He scribbled something down and handed it to Eren. Eren stood there shocked as they got up and left. The camera man shut everything down while laughing at Eren.

After a few moments Eren regained his composure and looked at the card. It had a hotel name, room number, today date and time.

Eren called his boss and explained to his boss that he wasn't feeling well and that he thought he ate a bad hotdog at lunch so he got the rest of the day off. The camera man patted Eren on his back and cheered him on.

Eren decided he was going to go home and shower before changing. He changed into a nice button down shirt, nice black pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He then wrote Mikasa a note saying that he was going out on a date and wouldn't be home till late if at all. He the grabbed his coat and walked out of the house.

It took Eren about 30 minutes to walk to the hotel and three to find the room. He was still about 5 minutes early and knocked on the door. It opened quickly and Erwin was looking down on him smiling while letting Eren in.

"It's good you decided to show up." Erwin said shutting the door behind Eren. "Levi's on the bed, go join him."

Eren stepped in the spacious room, and just ad Erwin said, Levi was on the bed but not bound by any form of clothing. Levi was sitting on the bed with a towel draped across his lap.

"Cloths off." Levi growled. Eren looked down at he cloths, to Levi, then back down before turning away. Erwin was in the bathroom and coming out as Eren began to strip. Eren didn't notice Erwin as the took each article off one by one starting with his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, pants then boxer briefs. He imminently covered himself and put his close to the side.

It was then when he noticed Erwin leaning against the wall watching him. Eren stood ramrod straight, face red, and clutching his crotch. The sight made Erwin let out a low chuckle and motion to the bed. "Relax, First you should tell us your name, and age. Let Levi get you ready while you tell us."

"I'm Eren" He said climbing onto the bed not sire what to do. He he was gay but he never imagined he would be fucking to strangers. "Age 18"

"Tch, Kid, your a virgin aren't you." Levi stated more than asked. Eren simply sat on the bed not wanting to answer that. "Fine, don't talk, just get on your hands and knees."

"W-what, why?" Stammered Eren.

"Well I'm not letting a Virgin fuck me, and Erwin already said I was to get you ready." Eren waited a moment before getting into the specified position and looking back at Levi who was grabbing a clear bottle and three condoms. He reached around Eren slipping one of the condoms on him before putting one on himself.

Erwin made his way over to a chair in the corner or the room. He sat back and watched as Levi put some of the liquid from the clear bottle onto his fingers and began to rub it on Eren's asshole.

Levi began to prod a single finger into Eren's hole until the muscle ring gave in just enough to easily slide in. There was a soft whine of protest as the digit invaded his hole and stretched it more than he expected. Levi didn't allow Eren much time to adjust to it before adding a second then third. He made sure not to break Eren but was still rushing. Levi needed to get off because Erwin had been denying him sex until they found a cute boy for a threesome.

By the time Levi had all three fingers inside, Erwin was making his was to the night stand. Erwin quickly slipped the last condom onto himself before moving behind Levi. He took the bottle of lube and began to work Levi open.

Eren was a whimpering mess when Levi pulled his fingers out and lubed his condom clad cock. Eren looked back slightly panicked as if he did something wrong. "Oi, calm down." Levi growled out. "you should take a deep breath and try not to scream, cry, or clench down."

Once Eren took that deep breath Levi pushed himself into the younger's ass. Eren gripped the pillow roughly and clenched down on Levi instinctively. Levi stopped and made a Tch sound with his tongue. "Relax, now..." Levi demanded pushing in until he was all the way in. He didn't move, though it wasn't for Eren but for his own selfishness. Erwin was already done prepping Levi's ass and was now aligning himself with it. Erwin then, with out warning, pushed hos whole cock in roughly.

The force of Erwin pushing in forced Levi even further into Eren, causing a grown from both the bottom males. When Erwin pulled back Levi did too but a little slower causing Eren to feel the pleasure of Levi's cock.

Erwin was in full control as he pushed back into Levi causing him to crash into Eren with a fast and rough motion. The roughness caused Eren to cry out unexpectedly.

Levi looked back at Erwin Nodding for him to continue like that. With each thrust from Erwin a new, louder, sound erupted from Eren's lips causing Levi's soft grunts of pleasure to covered up. Erwin on the other hand was very quiet and the same smirk on his face showed he knew exactly what he was doing.

It didn't take long to make Eren cum and when he did Levi pulled out of him. "Go clean up, shower and come back." Levi instructed. It took time for Eren to catch his breath before doing as he was told.

Once Eren left to shower Erwin began to ram Levi much harder. Erwin bit, scratched, and angled himself directly onto Levi's prostate. Mercilessly hitting the same spot over and over Until he forced Levi to cum with a low Grunt Erwin didn't stop until he had also cum.

Levi quickly composed himself hand got up. He entered the bathroom with Eren, who was just about done. Once finished He left and Erwin was cleaning up the mess.

"You are joining us for the night correct?" Erwin asked grabbing one of his large night shirts for Eren.

"I wasn't planning to but I guess that's fine. You sure Levi wont care?" Eren asked slipping on his own underwear and putting the nigh shirt on.

"He wont care, Get in bed I'll be out soon." He told Eren before going into the bathroom joining Levi.

Eren got in bed and laid on the Side closest to the door while thinking over his decision. After deciding it was worth the ache in his nether region Levi and Erwin emerged from the bathroom all clean. Levi looked at Eren then back to Erwin.

"should have warned him..." Levi Commented toward Erwin before pointing at Eren "Move,, that's my spot. You sleep in the middle."

"Levi Relax." Erwin smiled as Eren scooted over. Eren's excessive body heat attracted the other two like fly's to shit because the cuddled him all night long. In the morning Levi, Erwin, and Eren went to breakfast where the exchanged numbers with Eren before taking him home. Eren called into work and spent the rest of the day texting Erwin and Levi in hopes of doing it again.


End file.
